Myopia, or near-sightedness, affects a substantial proportion of the world's population, especially in some Asian countries. Myopia is typically associated with an abnormal elongation of a person's eye-ball. The elongated eye-ball results in the retina being located out of the “normal” focal plane such that distant objects are focused in front of the retina rather than on the plane of the retina. The enlarged elongated eye-ball associated with more severe myopia can also be associated with retinal detachment, glaucomatous damage and degenerative myopic retinopathy.
Efforts for reducing the progression of myopia have been attempted and include using multifocal spectacle or contact lenses, using lenses which affect optical aberrations, reshaping the cornea, and using pharmacological agents. Some ophthalmic lenses have been described for reducing progression of myopia that include a vision correction area that provides clear vision at near and distant viewing distances and a myopic defocus area that provides a defocused image at near and distant viewing distances. Difficulties associated with some of the proposed attempts at reducing myopia progression include pharmaceutical side effects, discomfort, compromised vision, or combinations thereof.